Will you remember me?
by Sprinter's daughter
Summary: Scar and his wife have a daughter named Elizabeth. Scar's wife died during child birth now Scar promised he would protect her by forgetting his wife. Mufasa helps his brother along with his wife Sarabi. How much trouble will Simba and Elizabeth get into together. Spanking of a toddlers, children, pre-teen and teenager Nice Scar
1. Chapter 1

Scar looked at his beloved wife Annie she was beautiful with her dark light skin, her emerald eyes and her sweet smile. She pregnant and Rafiki was on the way to help her give birth. Mufasa and Sarabi were here waiting outside Mufasa was proud of his little brother finding a mate and settling down. Sarabi looked at her 3 year old son Simba and she smiled hoping the two would get along.

Rafiki came and ran in the cave after shooing Scar out. Sarabi chuckled as Scar huffed and looked annoyed at the medicine baboon. Scar paced back and forth then he heard a cry from his mate and he looked worried.

" Scar you ok brother?" Mufasa asked as Scar shook his head and sighed

" No, is this what you felt when Simba was born?" Scar questioned as Mufasa nodded with a chuckled as Simba cuddled up to him and he snuggled his son

" Every father wants there wife and child to be safe Scar you'll get use to it." Mufasa said as he nuzzled his son, Scar nodded and waited

" Scar it's a girl." Rafiki said with a smile and giving the cub to Scar

Scar smiled though tears and licked his daughter with a smile. He looked to Rafki maybe that old baboon knew a thing or two. Scar wondered when was he going to see his wife and come to think about it your not suppose to take away the child from it's mother.

" Rafiki how is my wife?" Scar said with fear in his voice and the baboon placed his hand on Scar's shoulder

" Am sorry Scar she died when she gave birth to your daughter." Rafiki said as Scar looked shocked and held his daughter close

" Brother am sorry about Annie, what's the little ones name?" Mufasa said changing the subject and looking at his niece

" Her name is Elizabeth, Annie always wanted a daughter named Elizabeth." Scar said nuzzling his daughter with a sad smile and he picked her up gently

" Do you need my help brother?" Mufasa asked as Scar nodded and they left for pride rock

Scar never looked back once he told himself to forget his dead wife and focus on his daughter. She only had him and he was her only parent. He promised himself he would protect her no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was with her Uncle Mufasa who smiled at her Simba was now 7 years old. Elizabeth was only 5 but she was small for her age. She also didn't talk which worried her family and hoped she would start talking soon.

"Simba, everything the light touches, is our kingdom, A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king. " Mufasa began as Elizabeth played with his tail and he smiled at his little niece

"And this will all be mine?" Simba asked.

"Everything." Mufasa said.

"Everything the light touches," Simba sat down, looking at the shadows, "what about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba." Mufasa said.

"But I thought a king could do whatever they want?" Simba asked.

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa began to walk away. Simba and Elizabeth followed.

"There's more?" Simba asked as Elizabeth looked at her cousin and her Uncle smiled at his son

Mufasa chuckled and said, "Simba."

The three had made it off the rock when Mufasa began to talk again Elizabeth followed her Uncle and he chuckled when she started playing with his tail again.

" Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope ." Mufasa said as Elizabeth smiled and he smiled back at her

"But dad we eat the antelope?" Simba asked as he watched Elizabeth closely and she pounced her Uncle's tail

"Yes son, but let me explain when we die, we become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass so we are connected in the great circle of life" Mufasa said as Zazu flew up and he smiled at Elizabeth playing with the kings tail

"Good morning sire!" Zazu said as Elizabeth looked at him and he sighed wishing she wasn't so small

"Good morning Zazu." Mufasa said.

"Checking in with the morning report!" Zazu said as he landed on a rock.

"Fire away." Mufasa said. Simba went after a cricket, trying to pounce on it. Mufasa's attention was directed to his son.

"What are you doing?" Mufasa asked.

"Pouncing." Simba said.

"Let me show you how it's done." Mufasa whispered.

"—Cheaters never prosper." Zazu said.

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa advised Simba .

"Then I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't…" Zazu said.

"Zazu, would you mind turning around?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sire.." Zazu said, turning around.

" Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah." Simba said as Elizabeth looked at her Uncle and she was confused

" What going on? " Zazu asked.

"Pouncing lesson." Mufasa said.

"Oh very good Pouncing," Zazu's eyes widened, "POUNCING! Sire you can't be serious," Mufasa made Zazu turn around, "Oh this so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa whispered. Simba got lower.

"What are you telling him Mufasa ," Zazu didn't hear or see the King or the young Prince, "Mufasa? Simba?"

Simba pounced on Zazu. Mufasa laughed.

"That's very good." Mufasa said as Simba placed himself between his father's front legs.

" Now this time. Mufasa began to say but Zazu looked alarmed

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

Mufasa was immediately up as he said, "Zazu, take Simba home and Elizabeth to please."

"Dad, can't I come?" Simba asked.

"No, son." Mufasa ran off. Simba put her head down.

"I never get to go anywhere…" Simba said

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king and you can chase those slobbering, mangy pooches from dawn until dusk!" Zazu said, taking Simba and Elizabeth home.

Once home, Simba and his cousin went to Scar's cave. Elizabeth run up to her daddy and cuddled his legs. Scar smiled at his daughter and wondered where she ran off to.

" Hey Uncle Scar guess what?" Simba said as Scar rolled his eyes and he should have guess she would have been with her cousin

" Yes Simba." Scar said looking at his nephew and then back at his daughter

" Am gonna be king of pride rock, when will Elizabeth talk?" Simba asked as Elizabeth smiled and Scar sighed

" Hopefully soon I should ask Rafika if that's normal for a five year old." Scar said as Elizabeth purred when her daddy nuzzled her and he smiled

" Dad showed me the whole kingdom but that shadowy place." Simba said as Scar was half listening and cuddling with his daughter

" Oh you mean the Elephant grave yard, oops uh forget what I said never go there do you understand!" Scar said as Simba flinched at his Uncle's stern voice and nodded

" Yes uncle Scar, can Elizabeth come with me to see Nala and mom?" Simba asked as Scar nodded and Elizabeth followed her cousin

He made it there after getting bath from his mother, He told Nala about the fake place there going to and on the way with Zazu he told Nala where they were really going. Once there Zazu tried to get them to turn around and the hyenas were scaring Elizabeth. All three cubs made it to a safe place and Simba tried to roar.

Then both Mufasa and Scar came once the three hyenas were pinned down Scar glared at them.

" If you ever come near my niece and son again." Mufasa threaten and they gulped as they left

Elizabeth run to her daddy crying. Scar held his crying daughter she was shaking. Simba followed his dad as Scar carried Elizabeth in his mouth and Elizabeth was sniffing. Scar set her down once Zazu took Nala home and Simba was near his dad.

" Are you ok sweetheart?" Mufasa asked her as she blinked and she looked at her daddy's worried but stern face

She nodded and cuddled up to her daddy. Scar took his daughter home while Mufasa dealed with Simba.

" Simba am very disappointed in you." Mufasa said as Simba felt his heart hurt and he looked down

" Am sorry." Simba said as Mufasa sighed and looked at his son

" You could have been killed today, you put Nala in danger and what's worst you put your little cousin in danger Simba she is very small and she can't talk yet, what if I didn't make it there in time she would have been killed today." Mufasa said as Simba felt worst for putting his cousin in danger and looked at his dad

" Am really sorry dad." Simba said sniffing and Mufasa grabbed his son

After Mufasa spanked his son he held him close and claimed him down. Simba promised himself he would never put his cousin in danger again.

" But I was more worried about you son, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you come on let's go home." Mufasa said as Simba followed him and Simba was happy his dad still loved him

Scar cuddled his little girl she was asleep and Rafiki had told him it was normal for a five year old to be shy. Scar hoped that was it that she was shy and hopefully would start talking soon. He fell asleep with his daughter in his arm's and he smiled in his sleep


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Elizabeth was cuddling up to her daddy and he smiled at her. Scar licked his daughter after giving her a bath she laid next to him.

" Elizabeth, oh Simba when did you get here?" Scar asked his nephew and Simba looked down

" Just now, Uncle Scar am sorry for putting Elizabeth in danger." Simba said as Scar smiled and Elizabeth snuggled her daddy

" I know Simba, come here." Scar said as Simba smiled and went to his Uncle

" Dada." Elizabeth said as Scar looked surprised and he smiled at his daughter

" My little girl." Scar said nuzzling his daughter and Elizabeth licked her daddy's cheek

Simba smiled at his cousin and Elizabeth cuddled her cousin. Simba left with Elizabeth to going to see her Uncle and Sarabi smiled at her niece.

" Elizabeth how are you sweetheart?" Mufasa questioned as Elizabeth smiled and cuddled her Uncle

" Unkle." Elizabeth tried to say but failed but Mufasa's smiled grew bigger and he licked his niece's cheek

" I knew you could do it my sweetheart. Mufasa said nuzzling her and she purred

" Dada." Elizabeth said as Scar came then he started playing with his daughter and he licked her cheek

" My sweet baby." Scar said as Elizabeth looked at her daddy and rubbed her cheek on his cheek

Mufasa, Sarabi, Scar, Simba and Elizabeth decided it was a lazy day today. Rafiki and Zazu sat down with them relaxing with them. Elizabeth started playing with a butterfly and she almost fall. But Scar caught her and he held her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was now 7 years old and Simba was 9 years old. He loved his cousin and he protected her. Elizabeth woke up one morning to go on a walk with her daddy. Scar stopped at the water hole and Elizabeth chased a butterfly. Mufasa was there with Sarabi, Zazu and Simba. Simba noticed Elizabeth wasn't near his Uncle Scar he looked around then he saw she was a little to close to the water hole.

" Elizabeth!" Scar yelled scaring his daughter and she backed away from the water hole

Scar ran to her and picked her up. Then carried her home after saying goodbye to Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba. Scar carried her to his cave and set her down.

" Elizabeth you know better then to leave my side near the water hole." Scar said as Elizabeth looked down at her paws and looked back up to her daddy

" Am sorry daddy." Elizabeth said sniffing and Scar sighed

Mufasa told him if Elizabeth ever disobeyed him to spank her. Scar didn't like the idea of spanking his child and she was his only child. But with a heavy heart he grabbed her and spanked her. After her spanking he held her close and cuddled with his little girl. Elizabeth went to go see her cousin after Scar said she was his little girl always.

Simba was laying down and Elizabeth pounced on him. He smiled and then laughed when she gave him a lick on his cheek.

" Simba your the best cousin ever." Elizabeth said as Simba smiled and cuddled his cousin

" That's very sweet Elizabeth your just a big sweetheart, oh hey Nala." Simba said as Nala smiled at the pair and Elizabeth giggled at her

" Hey Nala how you doing." Elizabeth asked as Nala smiled and she loved Elizabeth

" Am doing fine Elizabeth." Nala said smiling and Simba laughed at them

Elizabeth and Nala went after him and then got him. Simba laughed as Nala tickled him and Elizabeth laughed at them. Zazu feel over to them and smiled at Elizabeth.

" Good morning Elizabeth why Simba and Nala you two make a perfect pair and one day you two will be married." Zazu said as Nala and Simba made a face

" Eww I can't marry her she's my best friend." Simba said as Elizabeth giggled and left the two when she saw her Uncle

" Uncle Mufasa!" Elizabeth said smiling then rubbing against his legs and purred

" Elizabeth my your affectionate today." Mufasa said smiling and cuddling his niece

" That's because I love my Uncle." Elizabeth said as she smiled at him and Sarabi chuckled

" Oh Elizabeth you are your father's daughter with that charm of yours." Sarabi said as Elizabeth smiled and Sarabi licked Elizabeth's cheek

Scar came when the sun was going down he saw Elizabeth in Mufasa's arms as Simba looked at his cousin with a smile and Scar laid next his brother he didn't want to wake her up. She was sleeping peacefully in his big brother's arms and he smiled at her. Then Mufasa smiled at his little brother and Scar moved closer to him.

The whole family slept out in the stars and Scar was laying next to his brother sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Simba was now fourteen and Elizabeth was thirteen. Nala was hanging out with Simba. Simba saw Elizabeth getting water he noticed how Elizabeth looked so growled up he felt weird around his own cousin. He decided to go up to her he smiled and she smiled.

" Hello cousin." Elizabeth said smiling and Simba smiled back

" Hello Elizabeth you look nice." Simba said trying to be appropriate and his eyes looked at her body

" Thank you Simba." Elizabeth said as Simba smiled shyly and Nala looked at the two

" Nala can me and my cousin talk." Simba asked as Nala smiled and nodded

Nala knew her and Simba were going to get married. Nala thought he was asking for his cousin's blessing on the marriage and she smiled because she loved Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth I feel weird around you." Simba said as Elizabeth giggled and she shook her head

" Simba your funny, how is Uncle Mufasa?" Elizabeth asked as Simba smiled and moved closer

" He's fine, Elizabeth have you ever kissed anyone?" Simba asked as Elizabeth looked confused and thought for a moment

" I don't think so does kissing on the cheek count?" Elizabeth asked as Simba chuckled and he placed his paw on hers

" No but I can show you a real kiss." Simba said as Elizabeth looked at him and backed away

" Simba you and Nala are getting married tomorrow." Elizabeth said as he smirked and went closer to him

" She won't find out." Simba said as he learned in and planted a kiss on her

When Simba parted from her he saw tears in her eyes, then his eyes went wide and Elizabeth ran away from him.

" ELIZABETH, ELIZABETH, Elizabeth... what have I done?" Simba yelled after her and then questioned himself watching her run

He promised he protect his baby cousin and he just broke his promise today. He never felt so guilty in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth found a secret place and cried. She wondered why her own cousin kissed her she didn't know anything about mating her daddy never gave her that talk she was only thirteen. Her cousin was so fourteen years old she thought maybe her cousin was playing a joke on her he does that alot.

So she went back home her daddy was looking for her and he saw her. He wasn't to happy and she ran to him.

" Daddy Simba kissed me." Elizabeth said looking at her daddy and Scar looked at her

" Simba always kisses you on the cheek sweetie." Scar said looking at her gently and she frowned

" No he kissed me on my lips." Elizabeth said as Scar's eyes went wide and then he went toward her

" Come with me." Scar said trying to keep his anger and she followed him

Mufasa and Sarabi were outside laying down. Simba was pacing back and forth. Scar growled and sneered at his nephew.

" Brother what is wrong?" Mufasa questioned surprised at his brother and Scar looked at him

" Your son kissed my daughter on her lips!" Scar roared and he looked at his brother

" Son is this true?" Mufasa questioned his son and he looked down

"Yes dad I did." Simba said as Mufasa looked surprised and he looked at his son in disappointment

" Well Scar am sorry and Elizabeth am so so sorry my sweet Angel." Mufasa said as Elizabeth smiled at her Uncle and Scar sighed

" Come on Eilzabeth." Scar said nuzzling his daughter and she followed him

When they got home Scar looked at his daughter and she smiled at her daddy. He smiled at her and he got closer to her.

" Elizabeth I think it's time for this talk." Scar sighed and hoped that this day wouldn't have come

" What talk daddy?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at her daddy and he looked at her

" When a girl and a guy love they kiss then they make love but they are married when they make love." Scar said as Elizabeth blinked and she nodded

" Daddy I don't know if I want a mate." Elizabeth said as he smiled and he nuzzled his daughter

After they ate dinner they went to bed and Scar was worried about his little girl growing up to fast. He thought that he would never have to give her the talk. Thoughts of growing to fast, this is my little girl and she is only thirteen raced though his head. Hopeing that he would never have to give her away one day.


	7. Chapter 7

" Elizabeth can we talk please?" Simba pleaded and Elizabeth nodded

Simba looked at her he couldn't help the way he felt. Simba felt just weird around her. Nala postponed the wedding until they were eighteen she thought fourteen was to young and Simba had a alot on his mind. She told him to get Elizabeth out of his head and start focusing on them.

Simba sat near Elizabeth and she smiled gently at him. Simba knew how sweet she was and Simba licked her cheek.

" Simba what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as he smiled at her and she looked at him

" I can't help it anymore please I need you." Simba said as she blinked and he looked at her

" I... ok Simba." Elizabeth said as he smiled at her and he looked at her

Simba started to lick her he was getting into it. Then finally after he made love to her he left to go to Nala. Nala smiled at him and she kissed him on the lips.

" Your very affectionate today Simba, you were with her weren't you?" Nala said angrily and Simba growled at her

" So if I was she understands me you don't!" Simba yelled as Nala growled back and he sneered

" She's your cousin if you marry her it's incest, besides she's not the right girl to you anyway I am." Nala said in hate and venom causing Simba to see her in a new light

" I don't love you, I love Elizabeth and you can't do anything about it." Simba said proudly and she sneered at him

" Watch me." Nala growled out and left him

Nala walked to clear her mind when she saw Elizabeth sitting on pride rock she was near the edge and Nala growled at her. She ran up to Elizabeth and Elizabeth smiled at her.

" Look at you, you think your so perfect because your his cousin well guess what sweetheart am his and your said as Elizabeth blinked at her in confusion and she looked at her with innocence in her eyes

" What are you talking about Nala?" Elizabeth questioned her and Nala growled at her

" Don't play stupid I know what Simba did to you." Nala growled as Elizabeth looked surprised and shocked

" I, you know I... am sorry Nala I didn't want it to happen please am sorry." Elizabeth said shanking her head and Nala growled at her again

" Sorry, am gonna show you sorry." Nala said approaching her and Elizabeth back up

" Nala please stop, am scared." Elizabeth said shaking in fear and Nala smirked

" Good you should be." Nala said as Elizabeth was close to the edge and Elizabeth was now hanging on

" Nala please help me." Elizabeth said scared and Nala laughed then she got Elizabeth's paws

" To bad your daddy isn't here to save you princess, long live Elizabeth." Nala said laughing and whispering in her ear she throws her off

" DADDY!" Elizabeth said as Nala laughed at the joke and then she stopped

Nala realized what she had done she ran down there. There was alot of smoke and she looked for Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth?" Nala coughed and then she saw Elizabeth's body on the ground

Nala shook her head she ran over there. Nala looked for a sign of movement and Elizabeth didn't move.

" Elizabeth please get up." Nala said as she looked at her and she started crying

Nala didn't know what to do. She ran to Scar who was with Simba, Mufasa and Sarabi. Nala felt her heart beat quicken and she gulped.

" Scar I did something horrible." Nala said as he raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him

" And what is this horrible thing Nala?" Questioned her and she loses her head

" I was talking to Elizabeth I was being really mean, she was close to the edge of pride rock she fell but was hanging on she asked me to help her but I was angry so angry I grabbed her paws and I ... I." Nala said crying and Scar went up to her

" What did you do to my daughter?" Scar questioned angrily and Nala cried even more

" I let her go she fell to the ground when I finally realized what I done it was to late am sorry." Nala sobbed and Scar growled then ran

" Murder." Simba said as Nala whimpered and he followed his uncle

" Nala you will not marry my son, I'll deal with you later Raffik stay here with her and you will stay here if you know what's good for you

Scar reached were Elizabeth was at he looked at her with tears steaming down his face. He nuzzled her and licked her cheek.

" Elizabeth am so sorry for what Nala did, am so sorry for not being there my little princess." Scar said tearfully and Scar cried

" Daddy." Elizabeth said as he looked surprised and he smiled with tears in his eyes

" Your alive my baby my sweet baby." Scar whispered as he nuzzled her and she cried

Back at pride rock

" She will be ok she's not hurt were lucky for that." Raffik said with a smile and Scar smiled brightly

" Thank you Raffik, now to business Nala you almost kill my niece for your crime you and your mother are exiled." Mufasa said as she sobbed and Sarafina left with Nala


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since Nala was exiled with Sarafina. Simba laid next to Elizabeth who looked at him. She sighed looking at the sun coming up and he smiled at the way she saw the world.

" Simba, I ... can I tell you something?". Elizabeth asked looking down and Simba chuckled

" Yes sweet Elizabeth you may." Simba laughed a little and she blushed

" I love you." Elizabeth smiled as Simba' s smile brightens and he licked her cheek

" I love you to." Simba said as Mufasa and Scar watched the two

" Well brother looks like Elizabeth is going to be my daughter in law." Mufasa smiled as Scar looked surprised and he smiled at his daughter's happiness

" Am glad you approve brother, am happy to see my daughter happy and Simba will be a fine husband for her." Scar said smiling and Mufasa laughed

" Come here." Mufasa said giving his brother a kiss on the cheek and Scar chases him down

He tackled Mufasa laughing, Elizabeth and Simba looked at there father's. Elizabeth giggled and Simba shook his head.

" You two act like two kids." Sarabi laughed as Mufasa smiled sheepishly and Scar smirked at him

" You got in trouble by his wife." Scar sung and Mufasa playfully glared at him

" Look who's about to get in trouble with his big brother." Mufasa sung back and Scar backed up

" Mufasa don't you dare." Scar laughed as Mufasa chased him and Sarabi shook her head

Sarabi left, Simba kissed Elizabeth on her lips and she sighed at him. Her heart was beating fast she giggled as he cuddled her and purred. Simba felt happy now that Elizabeth finally loved him and he knew they would be together forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Simba sighed he was scared and nervous. Today he was going to ask Elizabeth a question. He walked until he found her, she watching the sun coming up like she does each morning.

" Elizabeth may I ask you a question." Simba said as she smiled and she nodded

" The after your question I want to tell you something." Elizabeth said as Simba looked at her with curiosity and he slowly nodded

" Will you marry me?" Simba asked as she nodded and kiss his lips

" Yes, now am pregnant." Elizabeth said as he smiled brightly and cuddled her

Little did they know far away Nala wanted revenge against her Ex-best friend and Ex- Fiancee.

Back at pride rock. Scar and Mufasa were looking at the stars together.

" Mufasa am glad Elizabeth is marrying Simba." Scar said as Mufasa smiled and watched the sky

" I am to brother, Scar I love you brother." Mufasa said as Scar smiled and he nodded

" I love you to brother, now go to your wife." Scar chuckled as Mufasa chuckled and he gave his brother a hugged

Mufasa went to his wife and went to bed. Elizabeth made it home, her daddy was asleep she smiled and went to sleep to next to her daddy.

Author's note: Sorry haven't updated in a while had writer blockage. Tomorrow I won't update its my daddy's birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth was looking at her daddy and he excourted her to Simba. Mufasa and Sarabi were waiting with there son. Raffik smiled as Zazu sniffed with tears in his eyes. Scar and Elizabeth got there as Simba smiled at her.

" Do you Simba take Elizabeth to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for health or sickness, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, to death to us part?" Raffik said as Elizabeth blushed and Simba did a quick look at her

" I do." Simba said as she smiled and Raffik looked at Elizabeth

" And do you Elizabeth to have and to hold, for health or sickness, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, to death to us part." Raffik said smiling as Elizabeth smiled at Simba and he smiled back at her

" I do." Elizabeth said as Simba smiled brightly and she looked at him

" I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Raffik said as he smiled and they kissed each other

After the wedding, Simba and Elizabeth went to there cave. They cuddled, kissed and purred Simba licked her. Elizabeth purred and Simba smiled with love in his eyes.

" Elizabeth I love you so much." Simba said smiling and kissing her

" I #kiss# love #kiss# you # kiss# to." Elizabeth said in between kisses and he sighed

She giggled when he licked her cheek and then he chuckled at her purring at him. Simba fell asleep with Elizabeth in his arm's she was close to him.

Author's note: Hey I had a great day today started off with me waking up wishing my daddy a happy birthday to him, then my older sister made a cake with white frosting she got candles, daddy didn't like the candles because it was his age lol, now our team the Gamecocks are going against Missouri. So anyway happy 65th birthday to my daddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth was walking when she saw Nala in the Pride lands. Nala grinned and went up to her. She spotted Elizabeth's pregnant belly. Simba, Mufasa and Scar ran to Elizabeth cause Zazu told them a murder was here.

" You were exiled, why have you returned? Mufasa said in a dangerous tone and Nala smirked

" You forget Mufasa our agreement I marry your son and my Father doesn't kill your brother." Nala smirked and Mufasa went pale

" Why are you doing this Nala, I love Elizabeth not you." Simba said with pride and Nala growled

" She's not worthy for you she's his daughter and besides I have always loved you Simba." Nala said with a fake sweet smile and Simba growled

" Simba am sorry but I must past your marriage with Elizabeth so you can marry Nala and leave my brother alone." Mufasa said turning his head with tears in his eyes and Nala smiled

" As queen I want Scar and Elizabeth gone." Nala said leaving for pride rock and Elizabeth looked at her uncle

" I forgive you Uncle Mufasa thank you for letting me love Simba, I love you Goodbye Simba until we met again." Elizabeth said hugging her uncle and Simba had tears steaming down her face

" Come along Elizabeth and goodbye my brother." Scar as Elizabeth shared her last kiss with Simba and Mufasa hugged Scar tight with tears steaming down there faces

" Yes daddy." Elizabeth said following him and she looked back at Simba

Simba was crying along with Mufasa. Scar and Elizabeth were classified as traitors by Nala. Simba never got over Elizabeth even when Nala had there daughter Kiara. Simba didn't know if Elizabeth, his uncle and his unborn child were alive.


End file.
